HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
by bendercat
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for every character's birthday! I'll put Kukai up later cause I missed his! Rated T for some swearing when it get's to Ikuto's.
1. Happy birthday Amu!

**Bender: -Amu isn't here yet- Ikuto, you have to do it.**

**Ikuto: No**

**Bender: But why!?!?!?**

**Ikuto: Too out of character**

**Bender: But it's for Amu!!!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Fine...**

**Bender: YAY! RIMA! BRING HER IN!!!**

**Amu: Bender...what are you doing...?**

**Bender: 1...2...3**

**Bender and Ikuto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: -blushes- B-bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V. (Kinda on the **_**duh **_**factor there...XD)**

"Amu-chii!!!" Yaya yelled and slammed into me at full speed. We fell to the ground with Yaya sitting on my back.

"What now Yaya?" I somehow managed to cough out. She knocked the breath out of me...

"Happy birthday!!!" She squealed and shook me by my shoudlers.

It amazes me how even at seventeen Yaya still acts like...well like Yaya. Most of us changed at least a _little _bit. Rima's not _as _bad when it comes to bad jokes. Don't get me wrong, she stills freaks out and ends up taking it out on Nagi. -sigh- Poor Nagi...

"Thanks I guess..." I muttered with my head spinning...Since when was there a pink penguin dancing the macarena in a tutu out here? "Yaya! Stop shaking me! You're making me see things!"

"Sorry Amu-chii!" Yaya squealed and glomped me. "I'm just _so _happy!"

"...Why are you happy? It's _my _birthday," Not that I care really. "Not yours."

"Because birthday's mean cake!!!!!!!!"

I sweatdropped and stood up.

"So we're going to the royal garden?" That's where we had Rima's.

"Nope! We're going to chuck e' cheezes!!! (...Did I spell that right?)"

"Yaya! Stop lying to Amu!" Utau came up and glared down at Yaya.

Yaya shuddered and hid behind my legs. "Utau-tan scary!"

I laughed and looked at everyone. Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Tadase (ew, right?), and Ikuto...did they _all _know it was my birthday today? I never told anyone.

"Come on Amu. We're _really _taking you to this cool karaoke club." Utau said and linked her arm with mine.

"But Yaya wants pizza and a rat!!!" Yaya whined like a baby.

"If you behave yourself we'll take you on your birthday." Nagi said and put a hand on Yaya's shoulder.

"Yay!" Yaya yelled and tackled Rima's boyfriend.

"They'll catch up with us. Let's just go." Rima smiled a tiny smile and linked her arm with my other one.

I sighed and let everyone lead me to the karaoke-club-thing(!).

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Presents!!!" Yaya squealed and pushed the colorful wrapped boxes toward me. The biggest one from Tadase, and the smallest from Ikuto.

"Open mine first Hinamori-san." Tadase smiled and gestured the box as tall as me.

"Uh...I stoof up from the booth we were all sitting at and attempted to open the present. "A...throne?" What...the..hell...

Ikuto stifled a laugh and Utau started giggling.

"Thanks Tadase-kun." I smiled and took the box Yaya was handing to me.

From Rima...I opened the red and white striped box. A gag-manga.

"Thanks Rima!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Mine next!!" Yaya pouted and shoved the pink and yellow box in my hands.

I opened it and found...hair ties? Strawberry ones. (Like the one's she wore in the episode with her baby brother)

"Do you like em Amu-chii!?"

I giggled. "Yeah Yaya. Thanks!" I gave her a hug and ruffled her hair.

"Amu!" Utau whined. "You'll open the others later! I wanna do karaoke!"

"Alright alright! But I'm not doing it!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "It's your birthday. You have to."

"Shouldn't _I _get to decide that?"

"Nope." Utau smirked and dragged me on stage. When we got up she grabbed th mic. "Alright everyone! Give it up for our birthday girl!"

I blushed deep red as she handed me the mic. I looked out to see everyone staring at me. I glanced at the table everyone was sitting at for reassurance. Ikuto was smiling and Kukai gave me a thumbs up. Kukai said something to Ikuto and he nodded. What's he saying?

I saw Kukai count to three on his fingers, then, "GO AMU!!!" They both shouted.

I smiled and looked at what Utau was going to make me sing. I looked at it curiosuly and looked over at Utau.

"What the hell?" I mouthed.

I heard the music start and turned my attention back to the crowd. Big mistake! I looked over at my friends and started the song

_**Mama never taught me how to love**_

_**Daddy never taught me how to feel**_

_**Mama never taught me how to touch**_

_**Daddy never taught me how to heal**_

_Mama never set a good example_

_Daddy never held Mama's hand_

_Mama found everything hard to handle_

_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_**I've walked around **_

_**Broken**_

_**Emotionally frozen**_

_**Hanging on, gettin' it wrong**_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

Now I know why she chose this song...

_**I was always a chosen child**_

_**The biggest scandel I became**_

_**They told me I'd never survive,**_

_**But survives my middle name.**_

_I've walked around, hoping, just barely broken_

_Hangin' on, gettin' it wrong._

_**How do you love someone without getting hurt?**_

_**How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?**_

_**So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_**How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_It's hard to talk, to see what's deep inside_

_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_

_**How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_**How do you love someone and make it last?**_

_**How do you love someone, without tripping on the past?**_

_**How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_**How do you love, how do you love someone?**_

_**Someone**_

I huried off the stage and _ran _back to sit down.

"I'm never doing that again!"

"But Amu-chii, you were so good!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure I was." I muttered.

"Good job Amu!" Utau came running up after giving the mic back.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my presents. "_Now _can I open them?"

"Yep." Utau smiled and handed hers to me.

Inside was a little silver half-heart necklace. I smiled and put it around my neck.

"Thanks Utau! It's so pretty!" I smiled and glomped her.

"Oi! Mine next!" Kukai yelled and threw a ball wrapped in wrapping paper to me.

Of course it was a soccer ball.

"Now you have no excuse to not play!" Kukai grinned and gave a thumbs up.

I laughed and looked at Nagi and Ikuto.

"Don't look at me. I'm going last." Ikuto smirked.

Nagi sighed and handed me the small box.

"Um...Nadeshiko sent it over...from France. It's from both of us."

I felt a huge smile creep onto my face. I opened it and pulled out the most _beautiful _dress I'd ever seen. It was white and silver with a black band around it, and had a tiered look.

I glomped Nagi and whispered, "Tell her thank for me, okay?"

I pulled away and looked at Ikuto.

"Okay, you're the only one left."

Ikuto smirked and handed me the small dark blue box still on the table. It fit in the palm of my hand. Before I opened it Ikuto came over and sat by me.

I opened the box and found a note. I pulled it out and read it with my head still bent over the box.

_Amu,_

_Look up._

Look up? What?

I did as the note told and Ikuto pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened then slowly closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a chain around it and pulled away. I saw the other half of the heart around his neck.

"Heppy birthday." He smirked when I pulled away.

* * *

**Bender: Hope ya liked it, cause I didn't...I don't really like how it turned out. This was sorta a last minute decision, so I only had a few hours to do this...sorry. :(**

**Ikuto: You should be! ...Only if you had planned it and I didn't get to kiss Amu I wouldn't be very happy...**

**Bender: Then shut up and be happy!!!**

**Amu: Save me... -sigh- Stupid idiots...Review please!**

**Utau: Do it for me! My birthday's next!**

**Bendercat: Unless I missed someone...**


	2. Happy birthday Utau!

****

Bender: A little shorter than the first one, but my mind was completely _blank_!

Ikuto: So what's the difference?

Bender: The difference is-!

Light: Difference is is that she actually _tried _to think about this.

Bender: -crazed fangirl squeal- Light~! -huggle- ^_^

Ikuto: D: I've been replaced!

Amu: XD I thought you hated it when she glomped you XD

Ikuto: -_- I can't win... -_-

L: No you can't.

Bender: Ah! L! -huggles while still huggling Light-

Ikuto: D: They must be destroyed!! Destroyed I tellz you! Mwuahaha!!!

Amu: ...I thought I hid his Halloween candy...-_- Disclaimer for the baka?

Yoru: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!-nya!

Bender: -still huggling Light and L- ^_^

Ikuto: Dammit! I thought that'd work!

* * *

**UTAU'S P.O.V. (Again, a bit on the "duh" factor there XD)**

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hn~." I groaned heavily, and turned to my phone. I picked it up and checked the caller-i.d. "Sanjo-san..." I murmered and hit the smexy green talk button. (A/N: _Extremely _OOC, but I was bored and it was fun XD) Man I'm weird when I'm tired... "Hello?"

"_Utau! You have a concert tonight! It's at Kanejon Park at six!"_

I shot up in my bed. "What!? But it's my birthday!"

_"I know. I know. But it's necessary for rebuilding your career!_"

I breathed deeply through my nose. "Fine. See you in an hour for the mic check."

_"Kay. Don't fall back asleep and forget!"_

'_Damn...she knows me too well_...'

"I won't. Bye."

_"Bye!_"

I dragged myself off my bed and went to my closet to get dressed.

"Whether she likes it or not it's still my birthday, so I'm dressing how I want..." I mumbled to myself. _I'm talking to myself too much...I'm turning into Ikuto!_ I shook the disturbing thought away, and changed into my navy blue babydoll dress, (Pic on profile!) and black heels. (Same with dress, pic on profile!)

"Utau-chan! Ikuto's here!" Eru came floating over, holding onto Yoru's abused little cheek.

"Eru. Release."

She pouted but let go of him.

"What's up-nya?"

I shrugged. "Concert tonight. Why's Ikuto here?" I was still standing in my closet, and peered around the doorframe. _He never comes to visit me..._

"Yo." Ikuto said when I walked out.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my little sister on her birthday.

"...You never have before..."

"Yeah but now you have Kukai, so you're not as obsessed with me anymore." He smirked, probably thinking about more ways to tease Amu.

"So, that's all you're here for?"

"Pretty much. I have nothing better to do today. Amu has to watch her little sister."

"Then do you want to go to my concert tonight? Maybe spread the word?"

"Can't. I have a date with Amu later." He smirked and walked out of my apartment.

I sighed and picked up my cell.

"Amu and Ikuto can't go so I guess I'll call Kukai..." I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear.

_"Hey this is Kukai,"_

"Hey you want to-"

_"I'm not here right now so wait for mah beep!_"

I shut my phone and tossed it on the couch. _Baka..._

I ran out to my car and drove to the park the concert was being held at. Sanjo-san was sitting on a park bench with Nikaidou-sensei, and did I just call him "Sensei"!? He was never even my teacher! Either way! They were sitting together and talking...wait talking or flirting...? A breeze ran through the park, rustling all the trees, and making everyone shiver involuntarily. I say Nikaidou take off his suit jacket and drape it over Sanjo-san.

"Oi! Break it up lovebirds! We're here for a concert! Not a kissing booth!" I called from my window.

Sanjo-san got all frazzled and jumped from her seat. "Y-y-you're right! Yuka-san! Mic check!"

I smirked at the slight blush on her cheeks and went up to the stage.

"Ah! Hoshina-san!" Kiari walked up to me in shock. "What are you doing here? Isn't it your birthday?"

"Okay, a) It's my concert, and b) I know it's my birthday. And trust me, I'm _not _happy that I have to spend it here..."

"Right...sorry..." He muttered and walked away, putting his cell to his ear.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the man doing the mic check. "Ya done yet?" I asked impatiently and held my hand out for the microphone.

"Here you go Hoshina-sama." A guy around my age with black hair, saphirre blue eyes, wearing a black shirt one-size too big, a tan scarf with a matching hat, handed me the mic and smiled genuinely. "I'm Yuka by the way."

I nodded in response. "Go ahead and call me Utau. Hoshina-sama is too formal..."

He nodded and walked back to the control booth.

"He's a little young to be in charge of that isn't he...?" I murmered, my hand over the mic just in case.

"Go ahead and start Hoshi- Utau!"

**THE CONCERT**

I finished singing, and was now sitting backstage, bored out of my mind. None of my other friends even bothered to call me to wish me a happy birthday...

"Feeling emo now aren't we?" Yuka smirked and leaned against the wall opposite me.

"Shush it. I'm just bored."

"Well that won't last too long..." He smirked and disappeared behind a curtain.

"Eh...?" I walked after him and was blinded by a bright light. _Eh!? The concert's over!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UTAU~!" I blinked my eyes open and saw everyone standing around me.

"Wha-what?"

"Happy birthday little sister." Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arm around Amu's waist.

I smiled and looked at everyone, but noticed something was...off.

"Hey...where's Kukai?"

"I'm sorry Utau, he said he'd be here later on." Yuka said and pulled in a cake.

"Make a wish Utau-tan!"

I closed my eyes and blew out all nineteen candles. (A/N: I really should put how old they are XD -rubs back of head nervously-)

"What'd you wish for?" Amu asked.

I put a finger to my lips, and smirked. "Not telling."

She puffed her cheeks. "Boo you..."

I laughed and saw a table of colorful boxes over to the side. "Can I open them now? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Ikuto smirked and held his arm out. "Lead the way."

I smiled and saw a big box with holes in it laying on the floor.

"Yeah! Open that one first!" Yaya yelled.

"'Kay..." I murmered and lifted the lid up. "K-Kukai!?"

In the box was Kukai curled into a ball laying on his back.

"Get me out of here!" Kukai yelled and clinged to my arm.

"Ikuto what'd you do to him?" Amu punched him in the arm.

"Not my fault he was making perverted comments about my little sister." Ikuto shrugged and walked away, smirking.

Kukai moved his arms from my arm to around my waist.

"Your brother scares me..." He muttered, wide-eyed, and staring off into space.

I laughed and unwound his arms from me.

"Thanks you guys! I thought you guys forgot about me..." I laughed nervously.

"But we could never forget Utau-tan!" Yaya cried and glomped me.

Everyone followed her and wrapped the arms around me in a group hug, Kukai the closest to me.

"Happy birthday Utau..." Kukai crashed his lips down on mine and moved his arms to around my waist.

* * *

**Bender: Woot! Complete failure! :D**

**Ikuto: Wtf...? -thinking- (Now I'll have her attention!)**

**Light: -smirking- Hello Bender.**

**Bender: Kya~! Light-kun~! -huggle-**

**Ikuto: Dammit! What's his secret!?**

**Bender: He's a hot evil genius ^_^**

**Ikuto: D: So am I!**

**Bender: Yea~h...but he's drop dead smexi ^_^**


	3. Happy birthday Ikuto!

**Bender: 11:40p.m. ...so tired...can't think straight...**

**Ikuto: -has a bullhorn- WAKE UP STUPID!!!!!**

**Bender: -screams- I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!**

**Ikuto: ^_^**

**Amu: Bender, didn't you have an announcement?**

**Bender: Oh yeah! Right! New chappie of Juliet and Ikuto should be updated by the end of the week! So...yay!**

**Ikuto: Okay back on topic. This one's all about me. So what's the plot?**

**Bender: You just turn 21 and Kukai gets you drunk off your ass. (I had no other ideas...) Okay now let me see...who's next...oh hey! It's Rima's! Cool! And I have till February to do it! -fist punches into air- Yesh!**

* * *

Ages:

Ikuto - 21 (Well now anyway.)

Amu - 19

Kukai - 21

Utau - 20

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto! Get out here, birthday boy!" My best friend, Kukai, yelled from outside my loft.

I walked into my kitchen, and out of view of my giant window.

"There's no point in hiding! I know where you are my man bitch!"

Man...what!? Since when does he call me his bitch!?

I heard him pounding on my front door.

"Get out here before we break down your door!"

"Who's "we"!?" I yelled.

"Your sister and girlfriend are here too, stupid!"

_What is he so freakin pissy about!? It's my birthday...so what? I'm only turning 21-oh~. Nevermind._

I smirked and ran out the door. I saw Kukai standing there, grinning. "Impatient now, aren't we?"

"Well yeah! I finally have a drinking buddy!"

Utau and Amu had their arms linked. "And since _we're _still underage, we can't go to the bar with you guys, so have fun!" Utau chimed and tried to walk off.

Kukai grabbed Utau's arm, while I grabbed Amu's. "Nice try you two."

"But Kukai~!" Amu whined. "Why do we have to go with you guys!?"

"Because this is our little Ikuto's first trip to the bar." ...Little? "And we're going to need someone to drive us home when we're drunk off our asses."

"But-" Utau tried...

"Aw. My own little sister wants me to drive home drunk?"

Amu sighed, but started to lead us all outside.

"How come your girlfriend is more flexible than mine?" Kukai muttered, earning a glare from both the girls.

"Hey Utau, how does Kukai act when he's drunk?" Amu murmered.

"Why?"

"I need to know what to expect from Ikuto..."

"Ah. Understood." Utau glanced back at us. "Yeah. They'll probably act the same. Kukai gets...very needy."

Amu started snickering. "H-how s-so?"

"He clings to me! He also gets _really _whiney! As soon as he walks through the door he'll go, "Utau~! Where were you~? I missed you~!", and _then _he clings!"

I started snickering. "Geez Kukai. Didn't know you were so needy."

He glared at me playfully. "Now I can't wait to see how our little Ikuto acts."

_Seriously!? What's up with this "Little Ikuto" thing!? He's only a few months older!!!_

"Nii-san...why do you look like you're gonna kill someone...?"

"Cause he probably is." Kukai started laughing.

We got to the car they had waiting outside, and I shoved Kukai into the backseat. Then I--gently!--pushed Utau in after him.

"No~! Amu! Hurry! Get the wheel!" Kukai yelled, earning curious stares from my neighbors.

Amu jumped in through the passenger side, and crawled over to the steering wheel. Sneaky...

I rolled my eyes, and sat in the passenger seat. "So where are you guys taking me?" I looked back at Kukai.

He looked over at Utau and nodded. ...What are they planning...?

"Blindfold him!"

Before I had a chance to react to it Utau wrapped a cloth around my head, covering my eyes.

"Okay guys. Stop being stupid." I reached up to untie whatever it was.

"Amu!"

Amu--I think...--grabbed my hands and tied them together with a belt.

"Guys..." A low growl came from my throat. "Let. Me. Go."

"No." They all said at the same time.

"Now."

"No."

"Untie me or I'll-"

"Hey Ikuto. If you shut up Amu will kiss you." Kukai chimed in from behind.

"What!?" Amu yelled.

"Oh just do it, Amu." Utau sighed.

"Yeah Amu-_koi_, just do it."

She grumbled something under her breath then kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh look at that, we're here." Utau laughed.

"What!? And you _still _made me do that!" Amu yelled and untied my wrists, while someone else untied the blindfold. We were in front of some nightclub packed with people, along with a long line outside it.

"And just how are we getting in _there?"_ I asked skeptically.

"Because. This is your party."

I gaped at everyone standing there.

_All the people here are for me? Wow..._

"You're gonna catch flies that way." Amu laughed, and shut my mouth.

"But...you guys...me...lots of people..." I murmered.

"Oi! Speak _english!_"

I shot Kukai a look, and walked up to the front doors of the club.

A _big, _overly-muscled man stood at the doors holding a clipboard.

...They're seriously going that far with this...?

"Name?"

"Ts-tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Wow Ikuto. It's not like you to stutter like that..." Utau came up from behind, handing the man a card.

"Oh...so _you're _Tsukiyomi. And I'm guessing this is Hinamori Amu?"

Why does that matter...?

"Uh...hi..." Amu half-hid behind me, grabbing onto my arm.

Ha! I'm not the only one that thinks this dude looks like the freakin' hulk!

"Go right on in." The hulk--yes that's his new nickname--opened the door, revealing _hundreds _of people!

"Do I even know all these people?" I muttered under my breath.

"No more talking! Time for your first drink!" Kukai pounded his fist into the air, and dragged me away to my doom.

_**After Kukai made Ikuto drunk...(I had to write it like this XD)**_

"Oh Amu~koi~!" I jumped up on a table, slightly disoriented, but not too bad! Ha! Take that...uh...um...dude with brown hair! I _told_ you I could handle the alcohol!

"I-Ikuto...I-I'm right here." A girl behind grabbed onto my hand.

I tilted my head to the side. "Who are you~?"

She shook her head slowly and grabbed onto some blonde chick with pigtails.

"Dude~...are you two lezbo!?"

"What!?" The two girls shrieked.

"Okay Kukai! That's it! I need to take Ikuto home!"

"What~? No~. He's fine~." That one dude with the neon green eyes yelled over the music blaring.

"No he's not and neither are you!" That blonde girl yelled, and grabbed him by the arm.

Dude~...He's whipped!

Either way! That girl with the pink hair grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down from the table.

"Aw~! Amu-koi!"

**Amu's POV**

This...is...ridiculous! I _knew _that Utau and I never should've agreed to this! Why you may ask? Because, as we speak, Ikuto is clinging to my arm, Kukai is clinging to Utau's while we _both _attempt to drag them up to Ikuto's loft!

I am _never _going to let him go drinking again!

"Amu~, where are you taking me~?"

"Utau~! Make the cat shut up~!"

"Um...Utau." I glanced back to make sure she was listening. "He's talking about Ikuto right?"

She shrugged. "As far as I know..." She looked ahead of us "Oh thank god! Just one more flight of stairs and we can dump these two on the couch!"

I laughed, and looked down at Ikuto. ...IS HE ASLEEP!?!?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!!!!!!!

"Utau...Utau! Is Kukai still awake?"

"Of course he is-WHAT THE HELL!? KUKAI!"

I groaned. "Great. Just freakin great...and we were supposed to go see a movie!"

"Guess we'll have to rescheduele...cause something tells me that they aren't gonna let go."

We stopped at the front door, waiting for someone to open it.

"Well come on Utau. Open the door." I nodded towards the front door.

"I don't have the keys you have the keys."

"I don't have the keys..." I groaned in realization. "_Ikuto _has the keys."

Our eyes wandered to his front jean's pocket.

"I'm not going after 'em." Utau turned her head to the side, and glanced back down at Kukai.

"Mou~...I _really _don't wanna do this!" I groaned, and set Ikuto down against the door.

"Just do it really quick."

"But what if he wakes up!? He'll think I'm trying to-"

"Woah woah woah woah! Stop it right there! Don't even _think _about continuing that sentence! Just get the damn keys!"

I shakily put my hand near his pocket, and took a deep breath. "1...2...3...Now!" I shoved my hand in his pocket, and pulled the keys out as fast as possible. I stood up and stuck his house key in the hole, and opened the door.

"Oi...Ikuto...wakey wakey..." I shook his shoulders.

He opened one eye sleepily, and looked up at me. "What?"

"You need to get up, so I can get you to bed!"

I small smirk came to his lips. "Geez Amu...never knew you were this bold..."

I blushed deep red, and dragged him inside. He has carpets. He can sleep on the floor. I dropped him on his head, and started to walk away, only to be stopped by someone's hand.

"No...stay..." Ikuto muttered.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"...For my birthday?"

Damn... I sighed heavily and layed down beside him. "Happy?"

He smiled, probably half-asleep by now... "Yes..."

I couldn't help, but smile back. I looked over, and saw Utau still trying to drag Kukai over to the couch. I bit down on my lower lip...Should I? Utau isn't looking...

I brushed some hair from Ikuto's face, my lips barely touching his forehead. "Happy birthday Ikuto..."

* * *

**Bender: Hope ya liked it~! I think I started this on...on...huh...Sunday...(Technically still yesterday as I upload this XD) weird...I think this is the one I spent the most time on XD Anyway, me and I'm pretty sure all the Amuto fans out there would like to say,**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Ikuto: Please review.**

**Bender: OAO Wow~! I didn't even have to bribe him!**


	4. I fail

**Rima: Nope. You have to do it on your knees.**

**Bender: Bu-!**

**Rima: Knees!**

**Amu: Uh...Rima? What are you doing to Bender?**

**Rima: She forgot about my birthday!**

**Bender: I said I was sorry!!!**

**Rima: DON'T CARE!**

**Bender: TT~TT**

**Yes, I forgot about Rima's birthday. **_**Extremely **_**sorry, but I'm not done with hers so... Wait a day or so? Please? Onegai? Oh, and don't review to this. I'm just going to replace it with the real chapter and then I won't know what you think of it :'( So if you _really _want to bitch me out over this, then go to my profile. I set up another e-mail for you guys.**


End file.
